Son Of A Dovahkin
by benjy.2012
Summary: A tale of young orphans who become adopted then they discover their fates! A completely different Fanfiction!


Son of a Dovah

This Skyrim Fanfiction will not contain rude details and I do NOT own anything, Bethesda Softwork owns everything; Apart from my characters & my God's.

In a time, long after Alduin's true death or defeat when the dragonborn still lived because Dragon's still roamed round without mercy, two heroes emerged in a time of sorrow.

Ben was a 16 year old Nord who had been born with one of the powers passed down from the god Amon. (A God that few believed in).

Ben had been blessed with Athanasius the Immortal's power but slightly twisted:

Immune to any disease and stronger against the disease.

Ben had lived in an orphange in Riften for 16 of his years having seen his parents twice, he had an imperial friend/kin Liam.

These two friends (or brothers to each other) were not driven apart by the Civil War they had heard of, briefly though.

It was when their evil headmistress Grelod the Kind was murdered by a masked figuire, then they became free.

Ben and Liam wished to be adventurers, like the so-called dragonborn. This did not happen because they were ordered to remain in Honourhall Orphange until adopted. Ben was sitting on his stone, hard bed covered with only a fur from a sheep.

Countless days passed until a visitor came through Riften and into the orphange, it was: the masked man of unknown race that murdered Grelod only months ago.

The visitor removed the maskes cowl revealing a high elf (altmer).

He was not a thalmor agent as he did not have the robes of a thalmor, instead he wore iron chestplate with a red cape and iron boots & iron gauntlets.

He wore no helmet but had his black masked cowl with a glow that meant it was enchanted! He spoke to Constance Michel for a moment before she announce that tomorrow 3 of them were to be adopted.

The altmer left for the Bee & Barb, Ben's head filled with thoughts, bad ones... What if Ben was seperated from Liam, his lifelong friend. Liam was thinking the same.

Ben chanted Amon's verse with a wish of luck to last 24 hours, Ben knew his wish was granted when he felt a strange sensation inside him. Liam did nothing but put on his lucky amulet given by his mother.

Sofie (a bully type redguard) seemed excited and was hoping she would be picked by the High Elf.

Later that day a new child (girl) arrived called Runa Fair-Shield, she was shy and when she tried to talk to Sofie, she was targeted and then hit by Sofie and talked to like dirt.

Ben decided to help out a fellow Nord and so he did: he challenged Sofie to a fight, if he wins stop hitting on Runa, if he loses he hands over all his personal items.

Ben took a hit to the jaw which staggered him, like any Nord he used his battle cry which made Sofie cower, he pushed her over.

He claimed he won which meant Sofie was to stop picking on Runa. Runa said very little that day but she gazed at Ben in wonder because she felt a something for him, well he was a leader, and a strong Nord for his young age.

Liam noticed her gaze at Ben and mentioned it to him, aswell as the adoption subject. Constance Michel brought the children together:

Samuel, Hroar, Ben, Liam, Runa, Sofie, Francois Beaufort.

She said that they should all gather their things in advance of the choosing, the 3 adopted children would live in Whiterun, The Breezehome.

Ben gathered his items:

Green Apple, Sweet Roll, Ragged Clothes, Footwraps, Withered flower as gift from Mother before death and a dull iron dagger as gift from Father before death.

He put them into his small pack that was heavy, even with the small weightless items inside it, sleep did not come easily to Ben that night.

He woke up and spent the hours waiting sat on his bed.

Soon enough the High Elf who was called Atannar showed up at the Orphanage, this time he was with what seemed to be his wife (they were both wearing matching bonds of matrimony).

His wife was a Nord, Serana, she had orange eyes giving Ben and his fellow orphans strange ideas of her: she looked like a VAMPIRE!

Atnnar had Serana in his arms as they chose the 3 orphans to adopt. The children were called for inspection:

Ben stood straight and proud although he felt disgusting infront of other people, dressed in footwraps and ragged clothes with a dulled Iron dagger at the waist.

Liam stood still focused ahead and stayed calm.

The others looked scared or shy.

Ben was called into Constance's office: he had been chosen!

Ben stayed calm but was full of pure fear: would he have Liam or not.

Hroar was called into Constances office: he had not made the pick, not chosen! Hroar said that his day would come.

Runa approached the office to recieve news she had been picked, she was filled with many emotions: being picked on by Sofie, liked Ben but could not tell him, moved to orphanage yesterday because she was found in a cave.

None of the children were allowed tell their results to others.

Samuel & Francois discovered they were not picked and were to be shipped over to Solitude for a month to become Blacksmiths (Samuel) and Archers (Francois). They were both disappointed with that.

Sofie was told no because she was too mean and selfish towards other children.

Liam's stomach had butterflies inside it and a lump in his throat, he listened to Constance:

"You Liam have.. Been picked, along with Runa & Ben, help Runa adjust to everything and stay friendly with Ben." Liam was joyful for once in his terrible life!

Four new orphans replaced the 3 leavers, the leavers who had become adopted were:

Ben (Nord)

Liam (Imperial)

Runa (Nord)

Ben and Liam walked round to find Runa who was crying because she did not want Ben & Liam to pick on her and leave her out.

Ben said Runa had nothing to fear because they would help her adjust to her new life. As each adoptee got on the carriage to be taken to Whiterun they were greeted by their new Moma and Pa.

As Ben got on he paused before asking Serana if she was by any chance a VAMPIRE? She said yes but not just any vampire she was a

Pure-Blooded Vampire, she said she would never bite anyone, unless it was absolutley completely neccessary.

The carriage had a cover on the top and varied furs covering the seats + floor along with a giant blanket. The children talked of their futures:

Runa wanted to be a Mage.

Liam wanted to fight for the Stormcloaks.

Ben wanted to adveture all of Skyrim's lands and start a whole new life in Solitude.

Due it being nightime the children managed to sleep through the ride to Whiterun. They were woken by guards of Whiterun who were to escort them to the Breezehome safely.

The 3 children had only ever seen Riften once let alone live in a proper house! They were guided up to a giant gate! Whiterun was a walled city; a spectacular one too!

They watched the streets that were busy with people all getting along, with the exception of 2 clans arguing. They saw a blacksmith improving some fancy boots. Then after a short walk they arrived at a small house (just like the others in Whiterun).

The guards left them when Serana came to the door, she led the children around the house:

There was a double bed upstairs for Atnar & Serana, a loft bed for the 'housecarl' Lydia. The childrens beds were downstairs to the left, a small area with the comfy looking soft beds, along with a chest: one for each of them!

Runa knew that doubting this new life was pointless, she was going to like it very much. Atnar was at a brown round table with green tubes on top of it, an Alch-emy Lab. Ben thought the word sounded strange.

Ben asked Atnar for some gold to spend, he was given 50 gold!

"Thanks pa!" Ben cried out. Atnar smiled knowing he had created a perfect family.

Ben headed for the blacksmith in town. He asked the woman called Adrianne how much it would cost him to have his blade sharpened and taught to smith and given a few smithing forge recipes and spare ingredients.

Cost: 35 Septims & he would spread word of Adrianne's skill as a Blacksmith all around skyrim's cities & holds. And he would also deliver a steel greatsword to Jarl Balgruuf.

He agreed because he would still have 15 spare septims.

For his training:

Adrianne gave him 5 cow hides.

Adrianne told him to take some animal skins to a rack and turn it into leather.

With ease he crafted 20 pieces of leather.

Then he was instructed to go back and make some strips of leather, using the leather.

He ended up with 15 pieces of leather and 20 leather strips..

He gave them to Adrianne who returned them and pointed to a forge with hot coals inside it and a white-hot blade resting on it.

He was asked to forge leather armor, boots, gauntlets and a helmet.

He approached with care, he picked up the blade and his items before bashing them into the four armor pieces needed.

He had 5 pieces of leather left over. Adrianne said to use the leftovers to improve its armor protection at a workbench.. Poof, seconds later mission accomplished! Adrianne said it was time for weapons now!

He was given a piece of Iron, Iron Ore, he had 1 piece of leather left which he soon crafted into strips.

He went over to a giant smelter and smelted the iron chunks into an iron ingot which looked useful.

Once again he headed to the forge and this time he banged up and iron dagger.

She said he needed it to upgrade at a grindstone but he pulled out his lucky dagger instead. He made another ingot from a chunk of iron ore. He put his sword on the stone and frantically spun which in-turn sharpened his blade, not much sharper though.

Adrianne said it was impressive but she needed to keep the promise, she took away his lucky dagger and sharpened it so it was super condition.

She gave him the recipes for all Basic Iron Armor pieces/Iron weapons and recipes for all Leather armors.

Then for the final part of the deal she was to give him some free smithing ingredients:

5x Iron Ingots

3x Iron Ore

6x Leather

3x Leather Strips

2x Cow Hide

1x Deer Pelt

1x Sabre Cat Pelt

He thanked Adrianne before asking for the Steel Greatsword to be delivered to Jarl Balgruuf as soon as possible, Ben then upgraded the 2nd Iron dagger.

Ben headed home and asks Atnar to show Ben where the Jarl lived.

Atnar happily agreed to show him the Jarl's home; up in Dragonsreach.

They walked up to Dragonsreach passing Jorvaskr, home of legendary warriors called Companions or sometimes

The Circle.

Ben saw the Jarl sprawled out across a throne at the top of the palace room. Ben sprinted to the Jarl to be stopped by Irileth a dark elf wanting in on Ben's plan near the Jarl.

Ben casually said he had an important delivery before strolling past the nosy dark elf. The Jarl asked who he was, Ben told him his name and buisness; a delivery to Jarl Balgruuf.

Ben pulled the Steel Greatsword from its sheath and handed it to the Jarl saying:

"It's from Adrianne, local blacksmith."

The Jarl thanked the young Ben in his excellent service and help within the hold. He handed Ben a coin purse with 50 septims inside it.

Ben's eyes widened, 65 SEPTIMS now! Before leaving he headed over to the court wizard.

He asked the man with a horrible attitude for a spell tome and lesson on enchanting. Along with a free Mage Hood & 3 Soul Gems.

Cost: 25 Septims & Errand involving bringing a dwarven artifact to him.

He agreed with 40 Septims spared.

Farengar handed over:

A Mage Hood

Destruction Spell Tome: Sparks

1 Common Soul Gem

2 Lesser Soul Gems

3 Petty Soul Gems

Ring of Minor Hauling

He said that Ben needed to disenchant the ring to learn its effect for future knowledge.

Ben put them ring on the table and it disappeared leaving a glow on the table, Ben had learnt the carry weight enchantment.

Ben would need a piece of his armor:

Leather Boots

Lesser Soul Gem

Carry Weight Enchantment

Ben placed his boots and lesser soul gem on the table where the glow was. The boots light up with a green outline, the gem & glow disappeared leaving the boots with a glowing outline. Farengar explained that the boots were ENCHANTED! They would help Ben carry more weight in his pack.

Ben put on the enchanted boots which took some weight off his shoulders! It had worked.

Farengar gave Ben the Dwarven Artifact note before saying his goodbyes.

Dwarven Artifact:

Farengar, if you could send someone to collect the Rare Enchanted Dwarven Circlet of Destruction you paid 950 Septims for that would be most kind. Sincerely Sergius Terranus, College Of Winterhold.

Meanwhile Runa and Liam were unpacking and exploring the city whilst searching for other children to play with, a successful outcome.

Ben went back over to Adrianne and said he had gave the sword to Jarl Balgruuf before saying good day and walking off. She stopped him and asked about payment.

He told her about the coin purse but she said she had an extra bonus for him.

She handed him a recipe, a quiver, 100 Iron arrows & a Hunting Bow. The recipe was how to make arrows of any type:

Firewood + Specific Ingot = 30 Arrows.

He jotted it down into his journal just like his other recipes.

Ben headed downtown to find the Banned Mare Inn, he asked the innkeeper Hulda for the latest rumours:

The College of Winterhold are accepting new members to become mages.

That was good enough for Ben, he paid the 2 septims and left for an alchemist store.

38 Septims Spare!

He found a general goods store next to an alchemist store Arcadia's Cauldron. He went on in and saw the room FULL of plants and potions and ingredients alike!

He asked Arcadia for:

A lesson on alchemy, some potions and ingredients + recipes for potions and potion bottle supply.

Cost: 12 Septims and Errand involving delivery of rare ingredient to a fellow alchemist.

26 Septims Spare!

Arcadia said that alchemy was trial and error with patience required. She gave ben some alchemy insight: Ingredients are needed for all potions, each ingredient has four effects, learnt by eating them and using them in potion creation. Potions can be made from any ingredient picked up, random ingredients can be combined which is trial and error OR recipes can be located and remebered.

She gave him ingredients for a smithing potion & the recipe:

Blisterwort

Glowing Mushroom

Sabre Cat Tooth

Spriggan Sap

Empty Potion Bottle

Any two of these mixed via Mortar & Pestle will make a potion, a 3rd ingredient is optional.

He went to the alchemy lab and mixed a blisterwort & a glowing mushroom together, the resulting liquid was yellowy. He gathered all of the liquid mixture into a potion bottle... Job Done!

Arcadia gave him some random ingredients and a few health, stamina and magicka potions, plenty of empty alchemy potion vials. He kept the smithing potion, a recipe including a poison one for paralysis & a few other potion recipes.

Then before leaving Ben took the rare ingredient (Jarrin Root) to be given to the owner's of the White Phial in Windhelm. Arcadia waved him a goodbye.

He had learned Smithing, Enchanting & Alchemy all within a day, he felt pleased withimself. Unlike Runa and Liam, Ben had actually done something useful.

END OF CHAPTER 1.


End file.
